Robert
| Last= | Count=2 | Death=January 1989 | DeathEp= | IslandReason=...as part of a scientific expedition which crashed there | Profession=Scientist | DeathReason = Shot by Rousseau | Family=''Danielle Rousseau'' - Girlfriend Alex Rousseau - Daughter | Actor=Guillaume Dabinpons | S5Ep=5x04 }} Robert was a member of Danielle Rousseau's science expedition that became shipwrecked on the Island. Robert was Alex's biological father and was Danielle's lover. On the Island 1988 When the science expedition's boat crashed on the Island, Robert and his fellow expedition members survived by floating on an octagonal life raft near the coast of the Island, withstanding torrential rain. They soon discovered an unconscious Jin, a victim of the ''Kahana'' explosion and time travel, floating on a piece of flotsam, and rescued him, bringing him ashore. While sorting through the wreckage of their boat, Robert, Danielle, and Montand questioned Jin. }} Robert and the other members of the team were being led by Jin through the jungle when Nadine went missing, being found moments later mangled by the Monster. The creature attacked Montand and tried to pull him down a hole beneath an unknown ruin, and Robert, Brennan, Lacombe, and Jin tried to hold on to him. The Monster managed to pull Montand in, leaving behind only his arm. Robert, Brennan, and Lacombe were about to enter the hole to search for Montand, who they heard calling for help, when Jin was sent away to a later time. According to Danielle, he came down with the Sickness. This was later shown to be what Rousseau believed was a "change" caused by the Monster. Robert tried to convince Rousseau that it wasn't a "monster", but a security system guarding the Temple. Rousseau held him at gunpoint until he convinced her that he wouldn't hurt her. When Rousseau lowered her rifle, Robert raised his and tried to shoot her, only to find she had removed the firing pin from his rifle in secret, at which point she shot him in the head, killing him. }} Robert once gave Danielle a music box for their anniversary, which she years later still cherished. Flash sideways Robert neither appears nor is mentioned directly in the flash sideways world. However, when Ben asks Danielle where Alex's father is, she replies that he died when Alex was two. It can be presumed that he is still Alex's father in this realm, although it is unknown what his cause of death was. Trivia * While imdb.com lists him as Robert Rousseau, it was never confirmed on the show that his last name was Rousseau, or that he and Danielle were even married. * In the official ABC press release for , Robert was credited as Frenchman #1. * The deliberately misleading casting call described his character as Leon. Mid to late 20s, Caucasian. Reserved, handsome and talented. A romantic at heart, he finds himself overwhelmed in a stressful job and at odds with a realist. Must speak french. Guest Star. *Witnesses of death: Danielle Rousseau, Jin-Soo Kwon *Last words: "I love you, Danielle. I don't want anything to happen to us. To you, or to our baby." Unanswered questions * Why did Robert try to kill Danielle? * What happened to him beneath the Temple? * In the flash sideways world, was he still Alex's father? If so, how did he die when Alex was two? ar:روبرت de:Robert es:Robert fr:Robert it:Robert pl:Robert pt:Robert ru:Роберт nl:Robert Category:Deceased Characters Category:Science Expedition Crew Category:Fathers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Scientists Category:Multilingual characters Category:French characters Category:Characters killed by Danielle Rousseau